


Free Time

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm entices Trip toward an evening of passion. (10/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Molly Jordan and Pantene Fromage.  


* * *

Malcolm Reed finished with the weights and sat up on the bench to stretch. Trip Tucker finished seconds after, bringing himself upright on the bench adjacent to Malcolm and faced toward his friend. Malcolm had complained throughout his workout about the visuals on his personal game simulator and Trip's curiosity was getting the best of him. Trip had certainly fixed his share of them the past few months. Something about them was just not up to par and he knew how frustrating it could get; besides he found tinkering with machinery to be a relaxing hobby.

Malcolm reached for his towel. "It just doesn't seem to work like it's supposed to," he said.

"Like a lotta static and stuff?" Trip asked, toweling away the sweat beads that rolled down his face.

"Not really, rather like it just can't quite keep up with the visuals. There is static, I'll give you that, but I can deal with static. It's more like the sound is correct but the visuals lag too far behind. It gets really frustrating." Malcolm glanced across at Trip. "Am I making any sense at all?"

"Yeah," Trip chuckled. "Just sounds like you got a loose touch point somewhere. What're you tryin to view on it?"

Malcolm blushed. "Nothing in particular. Just, you know, um, just visual clips."

Trip's lip curled into a sly knowing smile. "You mean girlie visuals don't ya?" he grinned; "You know Malcolm, it might not be the viewer, could just be the quality of the visual." Trip stood from the bench and headed over to the laundry basin. "They don't make those girlie games on a real high budget..."

Malcolm followed Trip. "No, it's not the quality of the chip, Tucker, it's the machine. These are visuals I made myself and I..."

A shocked Trip whirled around to face Malcolm. "Whoa, back the ship up, Malcolm! You made girly visuals? How'd ya do that?" He asked.

Malcolm folded his arms across his chest. "I never said they were girly visuals, Tucker, you did."

Trip threw his towel toward the laundry basin. "So they aren't?"

"Never said that either," Malcolm replied, cocking his head with a sideways smile.

Trip stood in thought for a moment; Malcolm had certainly piqued his interest now. "Look, I got the rest of the night free. Seen the movie before so I'm skippin' it. If you want me to look at it for ya I can stop around later. I've got your key code if you're goin' to the movie; I could let myself in."

Malcolm wrinkled his nose. "Don't think I'll waste my time with the movie either, Tucker, seems that there have been too many wastes of my free time lately." He wiped at his neck with his towel. "I would like to be there when you look at the viewer but I've got a few things to put to bed in the Armory first. Are you certain you don't mind giving it a go?"

"No, I don't mind." Trip smiled. "How long you gonna need in the Armory?"

"Two hours, more or less." Malcolm answered.

"See you in two hours then." Trip smiled. "Maybe I'll give the weights another round before I head out."

"I really do appreciate this Tucker." Malcolm threw his towel toward the basin landing it squarely over Trip's. A satisfied smile crept across his face at seeing it land there. "I'll see you in a few hours then," he said as headed out into the corridor.

Trip revisited memories of how frustrating it was trying to view cheap erotic visuals as he busied himself again with the weights. He could never quite make out the whole picture between the blips and static, but there was always just enough bare skin to keep his interest. His musing grew into a laugh when he imagined what kind of visuals Malcolm could be toying with.

Probably nothing of the sexual sort, Trip snorted. More than likely it was a war game in which Malcolm had an arsenal of weapons to use against some poor alien armed only with a phase pistol. And the phase pistol probably didn't even work. Trip's little vision caused him too much laughter and he had to give up on the weight machine. It didn't matter, he thought, whatever kind of games Malcolm had Trip would soon be privy to them. Perks of being a mechanical whiz, he thought with a smile. He stood from the bench and retrieved a second towel, deciding this time to take it along with him.

He headed toward the exit door and slid it open, surprising both himself and Archer who happened to be on his way in.

"Whoa! Sorry, Jon." Trip laughed as he regained his composure. "Where ya headed?"

"To the mats, got some frustrations to get rid of." Archer smiled. "I see you've already worked yours out."

A sly smile appeared across Trip's face and he ran his tongue teasingly across his top lip. "Not all of 'em, Jon," he replied, suggestively winking at him.

Archer shook his head with a laugh. "You are insatiable, my friend, you know that?"

"Not what I heard comin' out of yer mouth last night," Trip answered, raising his brow in confirmation.

"No," Archer answered. "You've got me there, Trip." He shifted his weight. "But, then again, that's the difference between you and me, Trip. I can wait another few months before we go at it again; you, on the other hand, want to go at it again as soon as you catch your breath."

Trip leaned in close enough to breathe onto Archer's neck. It was the one thing he could always count on to make Archer respond favorably to him. "That's just cause you're gettin' old Jon." Trip teased and then dropped his voice almost to a whisper. "Besides, I can guarantee if you could ever relax enough to let me go round to the backside, you'd be beggin' me instead of the other way around."

Archer bit his lip to stop the tingling Trip's warm breath was causing and backed away to a distance of comfort. He considered Trip's hungry blue eyes but managed to keep himself from falling into their tempting depths and shook his head. "I can't make myself let you go there, Trip."

"You just gotta learn to relax, Jon, don't be so uptight about it." Trip closed the distance that Archer had created, leaning toward his left ear. "Besides, you never seem to have a problem drivin' it into my backside and you see where it takes me every time." He backed off, returning Archer to the comfort zone he had created.

Archer took a step back and shifted his body to face Trip. "This has never been as easy for me as it is for you, Trip. I'm not as comfortable with this as you are. Hell maybe you're right, maybe I am an old dog, but I have to tell you this old dog just isn't willing to learn any new tricks."

Archer's words struck Trip as though he'd slapped him. Trip lashed back. "I have never pushed you toward it, Jon. Never. You know that. All I've ever done is make the offer. Excuse me for thinkin' you might want me to please you like that. Jesus, you can be an ass!" Trip caught his breath and, at the same instant, realized he shouldn't have reacted like he did, not here like this. He picked up his wounded heart and stepped back toward Archer to ask forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Jon, it's just frustratin' as hell to never..."

"I'm sorry too, Trip" Archer interrupted, and straightened his shoulders, signifying that the conversation was over and the subject closed.

Trip nodded toward the mats. "Your sparing partner is waitin' for you Jon, guess maybe I'll just see you later," he said, turning away from Archer to lick his wounds.

* * *

Malcolm heard the door tone just as he slipped the blue athletic shirt over his head. "It's open," he called out fast tucking the shirt into his sweats. Trip stepped in, his blond hair still damp from the shower, wearing the same Starfleet issued sweats coupled with an untucked, oddly patterned pullover shirt. Malcolm shook his head at Trip's fashion sense, or lack thereof, and smiled to himself.

Trip cocked his head as the smell of Malcolm's freshly applied cologne hit his nose and he couldn't resist the urge to tease. "Got a hot date, little guy?" He grinned.

Malcolm blushed and began nervously picking up stray pieces of clothing. "Sorry." He frowned. "I'm running late-just stepped out from the shower. I haven't even dragged a comb across my head yet."

"So you'll be stayin' to watch me fix yer machine, huh?" Trip asked, watching Malcolm race around the tiny room.

Malcolm tried to make himself stand still, holding the stray articles against his chest but he was suddenly overly nervous about having Trip there. "I'd rather be here, is that ok? I mean, if you don't mind, or would you rather I not be here?" he questioned. "I can find something besides you to amuse myself with." Malcolm winced; did he honestly just say he could find something besides Tucker to amuse himself with. He closed his mouth and waited for a response.

Trip cocked his head, not quite sure he heard right. This guy has got to relax, he chuckled to himself. "I'm just teasin' ya Malcolm, slow down and relax," he said. "Jesus, you're jumpy enough to make me nervous!"

Malcolm placed the stray clothing into the closet hamper and closed the door. "Sorry, Tucker, just a nervous habit," he said trying to recover from his earlier statement; "I feel rather out of sorts having somebody else see my mess."

"Then you don't wanna see mine!" Trip laughed. He crossed the room and picked the viewer from Malcolm's desk. "This little guy the one givin' ya troubles?" he asked, bringing it up toward his face.

"That's the one." Malcolm quickly ran the comb through his dark thick hair as he wandered toward Trip. Trip brought the viewer down from his face and glanced at Malcolm.

"Think it looked better messy, Malcolm," Trip advised, smiling through his words. He imagined his hands running through those chestnut brown waves to rework the straightened parts then tried to put the thought out of his head.

Malcolm frowned and turned his face to Trip. "Hmm?" he asked, reaching out to take the viewer.

Trip pulled the viewer out of Malcolm's reach. "Not the viewer," Trip grinned. "The hair. Haven't enabled the viewer yet."

"Oh." Malcolm blushed, backing down.

Trip made himself at home at the desk and enabled the viewer. He took a small case from his shirt pocket and emptied a few items from it that he used to check it's readings. "Huh, you're right; got some kind of interference here. What else you running with it?" he asked, checking for anything else near the desk that may possibly interfere.

Malcolm leaned in, resting himself on his arms next to Trip. "Not a thing, that's why I can't understand it. Most times I'm not even within range of anything else. I usually use it over there on the bunk."

Tucker's skin tingled with the closeness of Malcolm's body. He took in a deep breath to calm the feeling, instead catching the scent of his cologne, making things far worse. He closed his eyes, swallowing to regain his composure and blamed it on his earlier conversation with Archer.

Malcolm purposely brushed up against Trip's arm. "Tucker?" he questioned. "Are you all right?"

Trip shook his thoughts away with a back and forth motion of his head. "Yeah, sorry, just thinking," he answered.

"As I was saying, this is all I have running here. Sometimes it's ok but most times..." Malcolm slowly and deliberately slid his hand across Trip's to take the viewer. "Let me show you what I mean, assuming, of course, this is one of the times it chooses not to work."

Trip let the viewer slowly slip from his hands, again breathing in Malcolm's cologne. The aroma seemed to linger there in the air teasing and toying with him. There was something familiar about it that tickled Trip in a sexual way. He closed his eyes and intentionally pulled it in through his nose again, trying to figure out just why it was haunting him that way. It finally hit him; it was the same fragrance Archer used. "Same cologne!" Trip found himself revealing out loud.

Malcolm took the viewer from his face and turned toward Trip. "What was that you said, Tucker?" he asked.

Trip flashed a quick embarrassed smile, trying to save face. "Nothin', sorry. Just thinking out loud."

Malcolm smiled and let it slide, for which Trip was thankful. He felt a bit silly for allowing some stupid scent to make his crotch tingle. He tried to focus on something else, but in vain.

"Got it! Just like always." Malcolm handed the viewer back to Trip. "Here take a peek and you'll see what I'm getting at."

Trip covered his eyes with the viewer. "Huh." He pulled the viewer away from his eyes, shook it a bit and then took another look. "That's a little better. I think ya must have a loose touch point somewhere. And I was really hopin' to have to look through the personal stuff, too." Trip teased in a mock-disappointed tone.

Malcolm cocked his head with a half smile. "Don't keep personal things in there, Tucker."

"Oh? Where do ya keep 'em?" Trip asked, taking the viewer down from his face finding himself looking into those blue-gray eyes. Eyes that sparkled with something Trip couldn't quite pick up on.

Malcolm raised his right eyebrow, with a sexual edge that would be barely noticeable. "And I would tell you because...?" he teased, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Trip swore that if he didn't know any better he would think Malcolm Reed was coming on to him. Maybe this problem with the viewer had been a set up. Just for curiosity's sake he used the same sexual tone with his answer. "Because you owe me for spendin' my free time sittin' here with you." He lifted his chin, a slight challenge in his eyes.

"Oh, is that right?" Malcolm straightened his body. "As I recall, it was you who volunteered to spend your free time in my quarters."

Trip had to stop thinking about sex. Archer was right about one thing, getting it only made him want it more. Get a grip, Trip Tucker, he said to himself. All the poor guy did was use the same cologne Archer does. Period. End of story. Nothing more to it. Drop it now Trip. But he couldn't.

"No, Malcolm, I volunteered to spend my free time fixin' your viewer," Trip finally said.

"Nothing else?" Malcolm asked cocking his head to the side with a pout.

Now that, Trip Tucker thought, looked like a come on. "What do you mean 'nothing else'?" he asked.

Malcolm opened his mouth in a teasing smile. "I thought that perhaps we could do a little male bonding."

Male bonding? Jesus Trip thought, what the hell does that mean? Sounded too much to him like a sassy little girly boy thing and he wanted no part in anything to do with the word "pink."

"I guess ya lost me, Malcolm." He said. "Bondin' sounds pretty pink to me."

"Oh? Wrong word choice? What about forging a friendship?" Malcolm suggested.

"Thought we were already friends," Trip frowned, shifting in the chair, wishing Malcolm would get to the point.

"Becoming more...intimate?" Malcolm tried again.

Now that word had potential, Trip thought. That word could go places. Intimate. What had Malcolm Reed meant by intimate? "How intimate are ya talkin here?" he asked suggestively.

Malcolm folded his arms in front of him. "Just piss off and fix the bloody viewer." His eyes clouded over.

"I can do that," Trip responded, not phased by Malcolm's little fit. He was still pondering what Malcolm had meant by intimate.

Trip disabled the viewer and gently worked it open to access it's interior. He located the loose touch points and fused them tight. It was a fast fix, just as he had expected. In minutes he was done and had it back together and ready to go. It was the type of accomplishment that made him feel right with the world. Trip started to put the viewer to his eyes for a test run but thought better of it. Instead he turned toward Malcolm, the word intimate still perplexing him.

Trip sighed. "Listen, Malcolm, I'm not tryin' to be stupid. I just don't understand what it is you're askin' me. My mind hears intimate and I'm thinkin' anything from talkin' with ya to sleepin' with ya. I guess I just need to know what you're gettin' at."

Malcolm blushed. "Sorry, Tucker, perhaps intimate wasn't the right word either." He shifted his stance. "I just thought we could get to know each other better, you know; outside of duty. I like you and I'd like to know more about you. What makes you tick, that's all."

Trip sighed, unsure if it was relief or disappointment that Malcolm hadn't meant intimate as in sex. Once again he scolded himself for being in that frame of mind. "We can do that, Malcolm. You want to try this again?" He asked.

"The machine or the man?" Malcolm asked shifting his eyebrows just so.

Trip pulled at his shirt collar and swallowed hard. Malcolm had done it again! Damn, this guy could be a tease. "Both." Trip replied hoping Malcolm would take the hint.

He enabled the viewer and put it to his face, hit the keypad and waited for the chip to load. In no time up on the viewer came T'Pol, appearing in full frontal nudity.

"Jesus, Malcolm!" Trip gasped with disbelief adjusting the viewer against his face. "Where the hell did ya get this? Does T'Pol know she's in here?"

Malcolm guessed the viewer was back on line and tried to pull it away from Trip. Trip held it firmly; he wasn't letting this gem get away from him anytime soon and Malcolm finally relented.

"Where'd ya get this?" Trip asked again as he watched the figure on the viewer beckoning him to please her.

Malcolm felt a bit self-conscious and toyed with his fingers. "I made it." He finally answered softly.

Trip was amazed and confused at the same time. "You made this, but you couldn't fix the machine? Does that make sense to you?" he asked riveted by the image in the viewer.

Malcolm shifted his weight. "There is a difference, Tucker, besides I had help with the game. I really just had to add my own fantasies."

Trip shook his head, still not quite believing what he was seeing. "Does it get any better than this or is this all she does?" He asked.

"She does more...but you have to know how to please her," Malcolm replied awkwardly.

"Oh? You know how, right?" he asked, taking the viewer down and handing it over to Malcolm.

"I wish." Malcolm replied taking the viewer.

Trip frowned in confusion. "Your game, Reed, and you're tellin' me you don't know how to play it?"

Malcolm blushed. "Oh, thought you were talking about the real thing."

Trip looked at Malcolm with surprise. "You wish you could screw her?"

"Don't you?" Malcolm questioned back.

"Her?" Trip wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, I don't!" He said firmly.

Malcolm put his hands to his hips. "Oh be serious, Trip, you don't wish you could have her just once?" he asked.

Trip shook his head to the negative. "Not really, Malcolm, I like my lovers to be responsive. You know moans and groans and tears and all that stuff."

Malcolm looked puzzled. "You don't think she could be responsive?"

Trip stood from the chair. "Not a chance, too cold."

Malcolm shifted his weight onto his other foot and placed the viewer over his eyes. "Mmmm." He breathed. "You have to admit she is a quite the looker though. Nice tight bum and a larger than average..."

"Ego." Trip interrupted, taking the viewer back for himself.

"I didn't say I was in love with her, Tucker" Malcolm replied. "There is quite a large difference you know."

Trip nodded his head in agreement with Malcolm. "Yeah, that I know."

"God." Malcolm rubbed his forehead. "For the length of time I've gone without it, anything and anybody looks good to me at this point." Even you, Trip Tucker, he thought. That blonde hair of yours just waiting to be mussed, your blue eyes and easy smile, your strong shoulders...

"Anybody?" Trip asked, wanting to know if he might be on that anybody list.

Malcolm didn't answer he was still lost somewhere in Trip's physique.

"God Malcolm, you're right though, she is a looker." He waved Malcolm over.

"How do I turn her around?" Trip felt Malcolm press the keypad and soon the image was dancing in seductive circles. "You're right again...this body is somethin' to watch...but I still like my lovers to be responsive. Guess I just can't see T'Pol moanin' with desire ya know?" Trip backed the viewer from his face. "You got anybody else like her that goes in here?" He asked returning the viewer to it's previous position.

Malcolm blushed. "No, she is the only one like that."

The image of the naked beckoning woman mixed with Malcolm's cologne was again beginning to arouse Trip. He took a deep breath and let it out, shifting himself toward a more comfortable position. "Ya mean 'like that' as in this is the only female or this is only sex game?" Trip shifted again unable to comfortably position his hardness and took the viewer from his face. "I gotta put this down or I'll be here all night," he said trying to blink the image away and regain his composure. "So, do ya have more of `em?

"Some, but you wouldn't be interested," Malcolm said, disabling the viewer.

"What makes you think that? Are they male or somethin' like that?" Trip asked.

"Not your type, Tucker, that's all." Malcolm answered but just the fact that Trip would ask if they were male gave him cause to continue his pursuit. "Would you care for something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever you got." Trip answered following Malcolm with his question. "What makes ya say they aren't my type?"

"They just aren't, that's all." Malcolm wanted to show him the other chips but not until he was sure. He opened two beers, handing one of them to Trip. "Cheers to you for fixing my machine." He said, clinking his bottle across Trip's and positioning himself with his backside against the desk.

"Thanks, Malcolm. The viewer was no big deal but you're welcome anyway." Trip replied also leaning there against the desk purposely close enough to allow his skin to make contact with Malcolm's. He closed his eyes capturing the feeling of heat emanating from the arm and took a long drink of his beer. He then posed a challenge; "since you wanna 'bond', Malcolm, why don't you tell me what you think my type is?"

Malcolm cocked his head toward Trip with a smile and proceeded to describe a perfect match. "Hmmm, don't think pretty plays a part, you look beyond that." He studied Trip's face and wrinkled his eyes a bit. "How about smart, honest, humorous, sexy, trustworthy and oh, not to forget, very responsive between the sheets. Am I close?" he asked with a triumphant smile.

Trip wrinkled his forehead and cocked his head. This guy was good. "Pretty much on the nose." Trip smiled, clinking his bottle against Malcolm's. "But you forgot to specify gender."

"Oh, I thought that went without saying. Female." Malcolm answered with the hope that Trip would disagree.

Trip reacted with a small frown and took another drink from his bottle. "Maybe," he said.

Trip had said 'maybe', again giving Malcolm a teasing glance at hope. "Maybe what?" Malcolm asked reaching around Trip's backside brushing his arm ever so slightly across it as he put his bottle down and left his arm in place.

Trip said nothing else while he finished his beer. He then purposely placed his bottle tightly against Malcolm's. Malcolm's eyes trailed up toward the blue eyes that waited for the answer to a question that hadn't been asked. "Maybe what?" Malcolm persisted quietly, a small lump crawling into his throat.

Trip's thoughts were racing. Malcolm hadn't backed away from his deliberate touch and he swore the man been coming on to him. He smelled so good. Trip had to know. He had to risk it. He was sure Malcolm had sensed his arousal, if nothing else. "Maybe," Trip made himself say, "female might be my favorite and first choice, but if I'm bein' honest then I gotta tell ya, there's nothing like the feelin' of a man buried up to his balls in your backside. And that, my friend, is somethin' Miss Pointy Ears can never give you."

Malcolm backed away from Trip, astounded at his revelation. "I really had no idea that...I thought you were..."

Had Trip been so wrong about Malcolm? In disappointment and confusion, he bit his bottom lip and frowned. "A fresh from the farm straight boy?" he asked.

Malcolm shook his head. "No," Malcolm laughed, heading toward the shelf above his bunk. "Besides, I thought farm boys quite enjoyed their sisters." He snorted with laughter.

Trip gained some relief knowing that Malcolm would forget what he had just said and that awful attempt at a come on. He bantered back. "Oh? And I thought Brits liked their brothers."

"We do?" Malcolm questioned, picking up a small viewing chip from the shelf there and bringing it back to Trip.

Trip took it and turned it round in his fingers. "What's this?" he asked, wondering what other surprises Malcolm had in store for him.

"The one that's not your type," Malcolm answered, nodding toward the viewer. "Take a peek, but promise me what you've seen never leaves this room."

Trip cocked his head with a laugh. "If you knew what I've seen fixin' these things for people you'd know you don't need me to make that kinda promise. Nothin' I see," he dropped his voice to a serious tone meeting Malcolm's eyes with his own and with invitation added, "or do, behind closed doors, goes anywhere else but here." Trip tapped his hand against his heart in affirmation. He then returned his attention to the chip turning it over again in his fingers and smiled curiously at Malcolm. "Who is it?"

Malcolm gestured toward the viewer. "You'll see."

Trip exchanged the chips, enabled the viewer, waited for the chip to load and placed it over his eyes. "Whoa!" he exclaimed taking the viewer away from his eyes and then bringing it right back. "God, Reed, this is...god how did you...show me how to make him...can he...can ya make him...whoa, never mind." Trip took the viewer down shook his head and blinked his eyes. "Ok, ya got me on this one, this one I could take home with me...this one could be responsive if I could ever make him let me..." Trip's voice trailed off as he peered into the viewer one more time. "Have ya ever? With this one? For real I mean?"

"You think I'd be upset the viewer was on the fritz if I had?" Malcolm asked.

"No, guess not; but you would if ya had the chance, right?" Trip asked.

"I'm afraid its been so long since I've had any kind of sex that given a chance I'd probably get one kiss in and it would be all over for me." Malcolm frowned.

Trip snorted out a laugh, disabled the viewer and pulled out the chip. "Can't be all that bad, Malcolm. Looks like ya got a couple of good remedies right here."

"Definitely not the same," Malcolm frowned, frustration clearly evident in his voice.

"Don't know about that, Malcolm. Sometimes the real thing isn't all it could be either. You get what you get and you don't ask for anythin' more," Trip replied with a bitter tone, handing the chips toward Malcolm. "Better take good care of these, Malcolm, wouldn't want the wrong person findin' em."

Malcolm took the chips from Trip's hand in a long leisurely motion. Was that an invitation Trip wondered, closing his hand around the feeling to make it stop.

"I gotta get outta here, Malcolm," Trip swallowed. "Unless you were...we were..." Trip shook his head. "I'm feeling a little..."

"Anxious?" Malcolm offered with a knowing smile.

"Not the word I was thinkin', Malcolm." More like ravenous for flesh he thought.

Trip sucked the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it. The promise of where this could lead was killing him and he had to know if Malcolm had brought him here on purpose. He took two steps toward Malcolm, reducing the distance between them. "Don't suppose you'd want to test that theory of yours with me?" He asked in a throaty whisper looking deep into Malcolm's eyes, hoping against hope for the right answer.

"Theory?" Malcolm asked in the same throaty whisper, lost somewhere in those needy blue eyes.

Breathing was becoming difficult for Trip with Malcolm so close and he had the feeling he stayed close just to tease him. He wanted Malcolm to make the first move, but it was getting harder and harder for him to wait for that to happen. "That 'one kiss and it's over' theory...I just thought..." Trip closed his eyes; he swore he could feel Malcolm's breath on his skin. Malcolm would have to make a choice soon or Trip would have to exit fast. "...I need to know if...I..." Trip had enough; he couldn't play this game anymore. "Jesus, Malcolm," he whimpered. "You gotta stop teasing me like this."

Malcolm curled his lips into a slight smile. Trip was right; Malcolm had been torturing him from the moment he knew for sure he would be willing. Trip searched the blue-gray eyes, darkened with desire for any kind of answer.

Malcolm whispered, "But I'm not the man in the machine."

Trip could resist no longer, he reached out and gently caressed Malcolm's face, taking his time to revel in the contours of his chiseled jaw. "I wasn't asking the man in the machine, Malcolm, I was asking you."

Malcolm closed his eyes, trying to memorize the feelings that vibrated up and down in the small space left between them. He knew the edge was fast becoming very close for Trip and that, one way or the other, he needed a response and he needed it fast. He made his choice and pressed his body hard against Trip, finally completely closing the space between them. Trip responded with an audible moan of pleasure, reaching out to pull Reed even tighter against himself. Within seconds his lips were pressed against Malcolm's and the soft warm secrets of his lover's mouth were revealed.

Malcolm allowed the man's tongue to explore without resistance until he could no longer contain himself and he began forcing his way toward his own desperate exploration. The struggle of tongues continued until the two were completely exhausted of air and Trip pulled back to catch his breath.

Malcolm continued his exploration downward; running his lips and tongue along the curves of Trip's throat and neck. His hands roaming along the muscled curves of his clothed back, searching for the bottom of the shirt. Malcolm sighed with delight into Trip's chest when his hands finally pulled the shirt up from his body and fell onto the warm flesh underneath. Trip lingered there against Malcolm's neck, suspended in the feeling of pleasure the gentle caresses were giving him until the removal of his shirt required him to move.

Trip smiled at Malcolm as his shirt hit the floor. "I'm guessin' the kiss theory was incorrect?" he whispered.

Malcolm smiled. "Thankfully, yes." He pulled off his own shirt before returning his hands to Trip's chest. "Mmmm." Malcolm moaned closing his eyes to study Trip with his hands. "Much better." He ran his fingers lightly across Trip's chest, parting the hair from the center and then smoothing it back again before following the trail down toward the top of his pants.

Trip caught his breath and pressed his hips forward as Malcolm's feather touch slowly curled through his waistband gently loosening it enough to slide his pants down over his ass leaving the underwear in place. Trip muttered a low groan as Malcolm's hands and tongue made their way down his chest and along his legs to remove the pants altogether.

Malcolm let his wet tongue inch it's way back up Trip's inner thighs stopping just before the bulge he knew was crying to be freed from its restraint. He lingered there for what seemed like an eternity to Trip, simply breathing, teasing.

Trip sifted through the thick brown waves of hair with his fingers gently caressing the curves of Malcolm's face. Malcolm leaned into his touch kissing the palms of his lover's hands while he worked his fingers slowly around the band of underwear, finally pulling them down and off in one swoop. Trip took a fast breath in and cried out with the painful comfort of his release.

"Feeling better are we?" Malcolm teased, coming in toward Trip's newly freed erection. He wet his lips; "Mmmm, I'll take this as a yes." He gently worked his fingers into the folds of Trip's anatomy while caressing the tip of his penis with his lips and tongue before allowing it full entry into his waiting mouth.

Trip tightened his gentle grip on Malcolm's hair and pressed forward against him.

Malcolm continued a to supply a steady rhythm of pleasure with his mouth and tongue while his fingers searched out and massaged all the secret places that he knew would cause a favorable response. He lingered there for a long while before bringing himself back upward. Trip responded with an audible sigh and a hungry search of Malcolm's open mouth.

Trip's fingers wandered down Malcolm's chest, rounding the curve toward the small of his back working their way into the sweats and underwear he found there. His strong hands slid down under them to cup Malcolm's ass, massaging it, slowly inching his way around toward the front. Malcolm in turn pulled at the pants until he got them far enough down to allow his lover to claim his prize and then lost himself completely in the tender firm touch.

Malcolm pressed closer, ceasing any touching of his own mumbling random kitten noises into his lovers chest. Trip smiled, a responsive partner. He dropped to his knees in front of Malcolm, pulling the pants all the way down returning to nuzzle against the magnificent organ that had been exposed. He swallowed the anticipation that crowded his throat and opened his mouth and took in Malcolm's full erection with one swift motion, wrapping his tongue around it as he went. Malcolm stiffened against him, tightening his ass muscles into the hands that held them. Trip massaged the length of Malcolm's muscle, first with his tongue flat and then more forcefully, gently turning his head so as not to miss any part of it as he pulled it back and forth between his lips.

 

Far too soon he felt Malcolm's urge to thrust become strong and he tightened his hold on the man's hips to keep his cock still and inside his mouth just a bit longer, lingering over the tip, his tongue toying with it.

"Trip!" Malcolm blurted between breaths. "You have to stop...I can't...I won't..."

Trip let Malcolm go and rose to his feet, bringing him into his strong arms and holding him there as his breathing slowly came back to normal and he opened his eyes. "You ok with this Mal? he asked.

Malcolm nodded his head yes. "It's just been far too long for me and if you keep that up I won't last to give you what you want."

Trip's eyes danced with fire. "And what is it that you think I want?" he asked, planting a tender kiss on the man's forehead.

Malcolm swept the hair away from Trip's face. "Something about having a man buried up to his balls in your backside..." he offered with a smile.

Trip kissed Malcolm's mouth hard and long. "I can do without that this time, what I really want is to be buried in you." He kissed Malcolm softly on the tip of his nose hoping he would get that far this time. "You have done this before haven't you?"

Malcolm searched Trip's tender questioning face. "And if I say I haven't would you stop?"

Trip examined Malcolm's expression of desire closer this time. He saw the openness, the want, the need in his beautiful face. "Yes Malcolm, I would stop."

"Then yes, Trip, I have done this before," Malcolm whispered.

Trip wasn't sure. Even If Malcolm hadn't he certainly seemed a more willing participant than Archer had ever been. Trip needed to be inside of this man so badly that it hurt but he certainly didn't want to leave Malcolm disenchanted from his first experience at anal sex.

Malcolm pulled Trip into a deep and longing kiss. A kiss that momentarily disoriented Trip from his thoughts. A kiss that Trip lost himself in, trying to make the decision to go slowly and talk Malcolm through it if he needed to.

Malcolm stepped out of his underwear, pulling Trip toward the bunk and down onto it never breaking the kiss. He ran his hands over every inch of Trip's exposed body memorizing the places he wanted to return to.

Trip felt Malcolm once again growing hard against him and he broke free from the kiss to slowly make his way down his lovers belly to the place where his mouth would be of better use. Malcolm's throaty kitten noises returned and he reached out to run his hands through the blonde hair, letting his fingers slide down to trace the lips that wrapped around his cock.

Trip licked at Malcolm's fingers, taking them inside his mouth along with his erection, caressing them with his tongue as if they belonged there. His own fingers traveled toward Malcolm's ass, toying with the muscles around his anal opening finding Malcolm relaxed and responsive to his touch there.

Malcolm soon began to press against the fingers and Trip wet one of them along the side of the cock that slipped back and forth between his lips and went back to work it into his ass. Malcolm moaned and pressed himself against the probing finger. Trip explored, first with one finger and then two until he felt Malcolm's need to thrust into his mouth grow stronger. He removed his fingers allowing Malcolm free hip movement but quickly went back to restraining him with his hands when he found the thrusting becoming a bit too frantic. He knew Malcolm had to slow down and come back to that place of pleasure or it would all be over for him too fast and too soon.

Trip held Malcolm there tightly waiting for the calm to come before continuing to pleasure him with his mouth. He then allowed his lover small bits of movement until the rhythm of motion calmed into sync with the mouth that pleasured him. Together they continued the motion with ever-increasing urgency. The moans became deeper and more powerful until Malcolm gripped Trip's head, arched his back, cried out, and filled his lover's throat with passion.

Trip swallowed more than once, continuing to hold Malcolm there until he felt his haggard breathing come back. Only then did he let the limp cock slip from his mouth and return to his lover's side.

"Mmmm," Malcolm sighed, opening his eyes to look at the man who held him. "You have certainly done this before," he smiled.

Trip kissed his forehead smiling back, his blue eyes dancing with passion. "Are you still with me?" he asked, softly caressing the side of Malcolm's face.

Malcolm kissed Trip's nose, traveling down to hover over his lips while his hand searched out his erection. "Yes, I'm still with you" he whispered with a soft smile.

Trip drew Malcolm's lips to his own, searching out the spaces his tongue may have missed before. He caressed Malcolm's belly with his fingers, gently tracing its lines and definitions and then breaking from the kiss he traveled down to suckle on his erect nipples. Malcolm arched his back with pleasure as the gentle suckle became a toothy nibble. Trip then let his tongue seductively glide down through the dark haired trail that lead to the pubic bone and beyond, losing it in the crease of his lover's leg. He parted the dark haired man's legs in such a way that Malcolm swore that it was the tongue doing the separating.

Trip's mind whirled. He was so close to being where he had wanted to be for so long that he had to mentally force himself to go slow, to enjoy each second as it came. He took a deep breath trying to maintain focus. One step at a time, Tucker, he reminded himself. Using his tongue he lifted and probed the underside of Malcolm's sack, hovering near his anus but not yet touching it, gaining a feel for just how far this man was willing to go. Malcolm moaned in anticipation arching his hips toward the touch. The moan was echoed from below in response to his lover's urge to continue.

Trip positioned his tongue into a point and began searching Malcolm's tight anus muscles while Malcolm writhed beneath him, gripping the covering on the bunk tightly in his hands. His moans became pleasurable screeches as Trip continued his tongue probe before wetting his finger with saliva and pressing it into Malcolm's tight anus, only to feel Malcolm pull away.

Trip withdrew his finger, giving himself time to catch his breath before resolving, again, to be satisfied with the same blowjob he had just given. He felt a bump against his shoulder with a fisted hand and looked up, waiting for the words that he knew would come.

"Here," Malcolm said between breaths, dropping a tube of lubricant onto his belly. "This will help...don't stop now, Trip...please don't stop..."

Trip smiled broadly with the revelation he had been wrong and returned to Malcolm's ass with glistening fingers ready to gently probe and relax the man he was about to fill. Malcolm rocked under Trip's touch meeting the finger thrusts with thrusts of his own. Trip could hardly contain himself and wondered if Malcolm's theory would prove to be true here. One touch and it would be over for him. He hoped it wasn't so.

Malcolm had now relaxed enough to thrust easily against three fingers and Trip began to anticipate replacing the fingers with a much better item. The dilemma entered Trip's mind as to which way this man was comfortable facing when he was being pleasured. Trip's preference was always to look at his lover and he certainly wanted to see Malcolm's response to him. He made the choice not to ask and simply proceeded to lubricate his willing muscle with his free hand and bring it in close enough for the exchange.

Malcolm moaned arching his back as Trip slid his fingers out and positioned himself at the ready mark. He glanced down at Malcolm who nodded his approval to continue.

Trip took a deep breath and pressed against Malcolm just enough to allow head of his cock to break through the surface. Moans of pleasure danced in the air between them and Malcolm pressed against Trip, urging him deeper. Trip closed his eyes, letting the warm feeling of the velvety softness caressing his cock become his focus as he tenderly pushed deeper.

"Mmm, Malcolm," Trip whispered.

Malcolm pressed further against Trip, soon forcing himself as far as he could onto Trip's willing erection, moaning that pleasure/pain noise Trip knew so well.

Malcolm remained still until his focus became pleasure rather than pain. Trip allowed the stillness and waited for Malcolm's contorted face to relax, knowing the muscles in his ass would soon follow. Malcolm finally relaxed, opening his eyes to find himself gazing into the sparkling eyes of the man inside of him. He sighed a smile and Trip bent forward to kiss him.

Pulling back up from the kiss he began a soft rocking motion inside Malcolm, to which Malcolm responded by twisting and turning until Trip began to hit the right spots on the downward push. "Ohhh" Malcolm sighed. "Trip...it's been so long...umggg...I forgot how good that feels...ohhh...gu...mmm...ah...that's it...right there," Malcolm purred; "mmm...right there," he said pulling in a slow pleasured breath.

Trip smiled at his lover's response. "You have done this before haven't you?" He asked in a breathy whisper.

"Mmmhmm, I have." Malcolm responded, closing his eyes and arching his back toward the pleasure.

It wasn't long before Trip's slow rocking motion was replaced with gentle thrusting. "mmm...mmmalcolm...uhhhgmmm...mmm...."

Malcolm responded favorably with thrusts of his own and was soon headed toward the edge. "God Trip...mmm...aaah...mmm...gaw...I want...uhmm...can you...mmm...feels so good...mmm...faster...harder...that's it...mmm...omigod...omigod...ahhh..."

Trip was lost in the velvety firm grip Malcolm was able to maintain on his cock. It felt as if his ass was pulling at him with the need to be filled entirely with his passion. Trip shifted from pleasuring to fulfilling an animalistic need. He gripped Malcolm's hips and began to thrust hard and fast.

"Malcolm...I...mmm...ahhh...mmm...gah...uh...uh...god...mmm...bwwwa... oh gawd...oh gawd."

Malcolm locked his legs around his lover and returned the thrusts hard and fast against him, tightening his muscle around the cock that filled him one last time as it began to throb pulling the seed deep inside his body before giving in to the sense of completion that swept over him. Trip cried out with release and fell at Malcolm's side breathing erratically against his throat.

Malcolm slowly came back into focus, finding Trip there beside him, still lost in passion. He reached up to smooth the damp hair away from his beautiful face, smiling as what he had just been given slipped teasingly across his inner thigh. He pondered at whether or not he should tell Trip there was a viewing chip of him as well. He decided not to as Trip began to rouse against him.

Trip slowly opened his eyes, smiled softly at his lover and nuzzled back against his chest running his hands gently over Malcolm's belly. "Jesus, Malcolm." He finally whispered. "I had no idea you..."

"Liked boys too?" Malcolm said, finishing Trip's thought.

"No." Trip smiled with a small laugh, tracing his finger across Malcolm's top lip. "That you were so good at this."

Malcolm smiled, kissing Trip's fingers. "You haven't even seen the half of what I can do." He nuzzled closer into Trip. "It gets better," he whispered with a hint of promise against Trip's skin.

Trip kissed Malcolm with a tenderness that hadn't been there before and Malcolm responded in kind. The urgency for sexual release was gone, making this kiss not one of passion, but one of deep friendship and trust. It went unsaid that nothing that had occurred here would go any further than the bed that had contained it.

Trip pulled back from the kiss with a grin. "It gets much better, you say?"

"Much better," Malcolm answered, an open invitation in his husky voice.

Trip smiled in contemplation of what lay ahead for them. Malcolm smiled back. "Guess that look means you will be breaking something on your way out then?"

Trip traced the line of Malcolm's jaw. "That, or you can do it yourself and lure me here again like you did this time."

Malcolm blushed. His eyes lowered to his lover's lips as he kissed them gently, softly.


End file.
